role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Riddler
Edward Nigma, aka The Riddler, is a Supervillain and an RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin The Riddler started out as simply Edward Nigma, a boy in Gotham obsessed with puzzles and riddles of all kinds. He was not always fair in the way he made and solved his riddles, a fact noticeable when he broke into his classroom one night, practicing a Rubik’s cube until he could solve it perfectly and win a contest. His obsessive compulsive nature and obsession with Riddles and puzzles would eventually lead him down a path of crime, taking on the moniker of The Riddler and becoming a scourge to innocent civilians, most notable of Gotham City. History The Riddler Appears The Riddler was behind the Riddlerbots attacking a New Jersey bank, giving one of them a briefcase that contained these three riddles: When confused look to me. I have no answers, but i look back on every question. What you need, i have no clue. My broken space will never be filled. My shallow hills are the faces of kings. My horizon is always near. My music sends men to the grave. My absence sends men to work. What am I? I stand at my post, not a care in the world. its lonely at times, as long as I don't come unfurled, I may not be smart, but that doesn't matter. As long as I can make my enemies scatter. What am I? It’s Time For Riddles! He once again directed his Riddlerbots to Attack a New Jersey building, this time a court holding session. After the Riddlerbots were once again beaten by Booker, he watched footage of him through the Riddlerbots eyes and remarked how he would be “fun to toy with”. Afterwards, he got a call from a mysterious person saying that they needed to talk. The Riddlers Great Counterattack! After Booker solved the riddles he gave him, he went to an abandoned building the Riddler was using as his base and met with Robo Lass. Inside a room filled with ten lockers the Riddler talked to them from a large screen on the wall, and told them that they had to pick out a certain locker that held the code to an elevator he brought up from the ground, while the rest held only bombs. After they got through this room, he attempted to have them go through another puzzle that involved two doors and two computer terminals, but was shocked when Booker simply blew open the two doors and went into his control room and began beating him. After this, he was sent to Arkham Asylum, where he smirked upon discovering his cell mate was Two-Face Fast Times at Arkham Two-Face was at lunch, flipping his coin as he sat down with his meal. He was then approached by Riddler, which he was greatly annoyed by, and was offered an alliance. He shot back by stating that the two already had an alliance in the last, and it failed. Riddler countered this as well, stating that this alliance would be with other villains instead of just himself, he stated that he had made an ally who was looking for intelligent and influential villains to recruit into a sort of “Coalition”. Two-Face asked what he would gain from the Coalition, to which Riddler responded he would have access to resources from other villains, as well as the fact that he could finally “prove his point”: that the only “true” Justice was in the flip of s coin. Interested, he flipped his coin to decide, landing on the non-scarred side. He then escaped Arkham alongside the Riddler, using a device he had smuggled inside. When asked why he had it, he explained he had engineered his own imprisonment at the behest of his ally, and that he helped Riddler smuggle the device inside. The two then hot-wired a car, and rode off A Trick Riddle At an unknown point, Riddler managed to kidnap Bookers wife Samantha. Tricking Booker into believing the Penguin was in on it, he sent him a series of emails telling him to go to Gotham to find her. After Bookers assault on the Iceberg Lounge, he spoke with his “ally” while watching footage of Booker. Asking what they were going to do next, his ally, now revealed to be Bane, told him that the plan was to “crush Gotham underfoot” and that he was going to “break” Booker. (Not) Breaking Booker Riddler appeared as the spokesperson for the coalition, taking control Of both Gothams And Bookers TVs and announcing their plan and who they were before activating the fear gas throughout the city. He then hinted on the TV that Bookers daughter was kidnapped, before turning the transmission off. He then taunted Booker when he made it to his hideout, attempting to unleash his Riddlerbots on him before shwoing surprise that Booker immediately destroyed them. He then revealed the location of Bookers daughter to him, after being beaten to a pulp, and fell unconscious. He then woke up after Bookers battle with Bane, and was taken to a medic and showed both surprise and joy that Booker enjoyed some of his Riddles. Personality The Riddler is smug, arrogant, and condescending towards others. He looks down on his enemies, and even his allies, believing himself to be intellectually superior than them. He is also very energetic and somewhat childish, acting casually and making jokes and insults with and at his enemies even as he threatens to kill them. He also has a compulsive need to prove his own intellect, leading him to lead puzzles and clues to his crimes and plans, often leading to his defeat. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: The Riddler is a certified genius, capable of coming up with complex and intricate schemes as a spider spins its webs. He often uses this intellect to assist him in his goals, crimes, and to assist his allies. * Engineering: He appears to have some level of engineering ability, capable of building his Riddlerbots as well as other machines to assist him. Trivia * This version of Riddler used on this website is a composite of multiple versions, however his mannerisms are primarily based on Zero Year, while his use of Riddlerbots and condescending nature comes from the Arkham version. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Humans Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Male